Episode 9240 (28th August 2017)
Plot Norris tells Rita what he witnessed and that she's got Gemma wrong and that Zoe and Roxy are going to make her life a misery. Gina collects her box from Dev and tells him that she's skint. He offers her some hours in the shop. She's delighted and hugs him. David questions Gary about his security job but he's evasive. Gary wants to talk to Sarah about his next job but she has to rush to cover at the Rovers. Sally remains cross with Gina and for lying and accuses her of hiding behind her bipolar condition when it suits her. Gina borrows her laptop, saying she's going to sell more of her things but she searches for a loan company instead. Gemma tells Dev that Gina fancies him. Jenny asks Maria to go for a fitting for her bridesmaid's dress. Rosie calls on Gemma, telling her she's going to help her with Zoe and Roxy. Gary tells Sarah he's accepted the second job in the Ukraine, leaving on Friday. She's furious and he tells her how dull his duties were and that the money is easy. She's not convinced. Meeting Zoe and Roxy in the Rovers, Rosie poses as Gemma's lawyer and threatens them with legal action on four counts. Will finds a scarf of Michelle's in the bistro and pockets it. Robert tells him his court hearing has been set for 6th September and he's putting the refurb plans on hold. Rosie accuses the girls of cyber terrorism which carries a five-year penalty. They panic and apologise, promising to stay away from Gemma in the future. David and Shona back up Gary, leading Sarah to reluctantly agree to the second job. David asks Shona to stay the night. Jenny invites Rita on the fitting trip. Gemma finds out Rita and Norris were behind Rosie's intervention and, when she's also reinstated as Jenny's bridesmaid, thanks her with a big hug. Gary promises to stay away from danger from now on. Gina gets a loan in Sally's name. Gemma settles back in Rita's flat. Rita goes to empty the washing machine but is perplexed to find she never put anything in it. Sarah suggests she and Gary go to bed but he finds an excuse not to. Once she's out of the way, he winces in pain as he removes his t-shirt, revealing his badly bruised back and ribs. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon Guest cast *Will Chatterton - Leon Ockenden *Zoe White - Keeley Fitzgerald *Roxy Ward - Claudia Adshead Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *Corner Shop *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *10a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and office *Prima Doner Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary hides his pain as he tells Sarah about his next job; Rosie accuses Zoe and Roxy of cyber terrorism; and Dev offers Gina work in the shop to help pay her debts; and Will secretly pockets one of Michelle's scarves. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,350,000 viewers (6th place). Notable dialogue Gemma Winter: "Don't worry about me. I've got more bounce-back than a pig on a trampoline." Category:2017 episodes